Dick Grayson is here
by GeneratorCat
Summary: The team gets to meet Dick Grayson. Sequel to 'Dick Grayson is hot'
1. Chapter 1

"Dick Grayson is here!"

Kid Flash freezes, causing Artemis to walk in to him from behind. She grumbles insults but the speedster doesn't even seem to hear her. He just stares, pointing at a dark haired boy on the far end of the room.

"He is?" Miss Martian eagerly hovers higher in order to see above her friends. Scanning the crowd, she spots the boy in question and squeaks, "He is!"

"Big deal." Artemis rolls her eyes, shoving Kid Flash forward and out of her way. "He's cute. Let's not lose our heads."

Aqualad nods and continues walking next to Artemis. "Yes, there is no reason his presence should affect our mission." He turns, looking pointedly at Kid Flash. "Let us be professional."

Wally whines a bit but follows, taking a parting glance at Dick. "Okay, yeah. But, I mean, we're here to protect everyone, right? And Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are pretty famous. It would be a good idea to stay nearby. If that anonymous threat is real, and someone goes after people here, they might be the targets."

"Everyone here is a potential target, Kid Idiot." Artemis says. "You're just fishing for an excuse to talk to him."

"Well yeah," Wally retorts, unashamed.

Superboy takes Miss Martian's hand, practically dragging her through the air after the group. He shakes his head. "I still don't get it."

The team make their way across the massive banquet hall to Black Canary. They weave through hundreds of people, all dressed up in formal wear. The teenagers, in their uniforms, stand out against the pressed tuxedos and flowing dresses and sparkly jewelry. Canary smiles as they approach. "Hello, team."

Nodding politely, Aqualad says, "Batman gave us limited information as to our purpose here outside of mere security. He mentioned an anonymous threat. I assumed he would be here as well, and elaborate."

"I know you usually are debriefed by Batman, but he has… other commitments today."

Kid Flash asks, "And Robin is with him, right?"

"Yes, he is. As for the elaboration, I can do that. Another threat was received, and this time the intent was made clear: Bruce Wayne. Someone will make an attempt on his life."

Pumping his fist into the air, Kid Flash exclaims, "Yes!"

Black Canary puts her hands on her hips and stares Wally down fiercely. "Excuse me? Why are you happy about this?"

"Because we get to guard him!"

The older woman still seems perplexed so Artemis supplies, "Kid Dork here has a crush on the Grayson kid."

It takes all of her training and self-control for Dinah to not throw her hand over mouth and gush about how very cute that is. She also wants to laugh at the fact that Wally has a crush on his best friend and doesn't know it. Instead, she manages to keep her face calm and say, "So I take it you want to be assigned to guarding them?"

Practically vibrating in place, Kid Flash replies, "Yes, please." He turns to Aqualad, green eyes full of hope.

The team's leader sighs but agrees. "Okay. If you can be professional. And I think-" Before he finishes his sentence, Kid Flash zips away. Aqualad continues, "I think perhaps another guard will be required. I do not trust Kid Flash to keep his attention on Mr. Wayne, who is, after all, the true target."

Miss Martian raises her hand eagerly. "Ooh, I can go! I'll watch Mr. Wayne," she promises. Having received a conformational gesture from Aqualad, she flies after Wally.

Artemis shares a knowing glance with Black Canary and then gives a pitying look to Aqualad. "That was a bad idea, Kaldur. Those two are fangirling so hard they won't notice if the roof comes down on top of Bruce Wayne."

The Atlantian slumps dejectedly, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash's blaringly yellow suit tends to draw the eye. As such, Dick noticed him the moment he stepped into the banquet hall. After Wally came the rest of the team but none of them were as obvious as the speedster. Not even Miss Martian who has _green skin_. Dick watched them discretely the way only Robin or Batman can all the while maintaining boring pleasantries with strangers. He saw Kid Flash stop, stare, and point right at him. He observed Artemis roll her eyes and M'gann scanning for him in the crowd, lighting up when she spotted him. He followed their movement to Black Canary, saw Wally's fist pump and then Kaldur nodding to something-

A small burst of wind and suddenly Kid Flash is standing in front of Dick, smiling far too widely. Robin makes a note to himself to teach Wally better acting skills and self-control. Dick blinks and laughs, feigning surprise, and holds out his hand. "Dick Grayson."

Kid Flash snatches the proffered hand, shaking it vigorously. "I know. Hi. Kid Flash."

"Nice to meet you. So, are you my bodyguard tonight?"

"Yeah." His dopey grin increases somehow.

"Well, sorry you got roped into the boring job." Dick chuckles.

"Oh I'm not. I volunteered."

"You did?"

Wally confirms, "Yup," and winks and Dick realizes that his best friend is openly flirting with him. He's not _failing_ at controlling himself or acting professional, he's not even _trying_. Then he remembers Bruce is standing right next to them and has heard the exchange and Robin absolutely knows Batman is laughing at him internally.

Dick struggles to think of a normal response –because really, what do you say when your best friend hits on you while not knowing it is you?- and is saved further awkwardness when Miss Martian approaches.

"Hello," she says sweetly.

"Hi. Dick Grayson."

"Miss Martian."

Robin and M'gann bake and watch Disney movies together. Dick Grayson has never met a Martian, so he says, "Cool. You can like, go invisible and stuff, right?"

"Yes," she replies and seems embarrassed.

Bruce decides it's fun to play with teenage awkwardness and turns to the three of them, plastering on his stupidest rich boy smile. "Hi there. Bruce Wayne. And you must be Kid Flash. Dickie here talks about you all the time. I think you're his favorite hero."

Wally's face nearly splits apart he is smiling so hugely. Dick's perpetual polite smile remains in place but inwardly he curses Bruce to the pits of Apokolips. Repeatedly. Bruce continues, seemingly ignorant. "And you are Miss Martian?" The girl nods. "Would you accompany me to the bar? I think Dickie would just love some time alone with Kid Flash." He offers his arm like a true gentleman and M'gann loops her own over it graciously. She shoots a look at the boys and waves goodbye.

Dick's fingers twitch with the need to punch his adoptive father right in his laughing face.

"So," Kid Flash drawls, "Favorite hero, huh?"

"I uh. Um." _Come on, Grayson,_ he thinks to himself. _Words._ _Think of words. Any words will do._ "Well, super speed is pretty cool. So yeah." _Great. Way to sound like a gushing dork. _And then, because this situation wasn't difficult enough and he might just be a masochist, he says, "But I think Robin may be my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm from Gotham, home of Batman and Robin. But I do like that he fights crime without powers." He adds specifically to bother Wally, "For the same reason, I like Artemis. She's awesome." He takes pride in the annoyance written all over Wally's face. However it's gone quickly as Kid Flash remembers he has a very serious mission here which is, apparently, flirt with Dick Grayson as transparently as possible. Or make Robin as uncomfortable as possible.

Kid Flash steps closer. "I can show you something Robin and Artemis can't." His green eyes crinkle mischievously as he moves another step, well inside Dick's personal space. "Wanna take a ride?"

Dick actually has to admire Wally's tenacity and confidence. He's not nervous in the least which makes Dick wonder if he has a giant sign on his back that reads, _I love redheaded boys._

"Um. Well I'm not supposed to leave."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in a _flash_."

Dick can't stop the giggle that pops out. "Did you really just say that?"

"Hey, it's a classic."

"Not classic. Corny."

"Well it made you laugh so I'm happy with it."

Robin is guarded and can't risk being affectionate the way he wants to. Dick Grayson has nothing to hide and is free to shamelessly flirt back. "Okay," he says. "Take me for a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the suggestions! I don't actually know where this is going, so keep 'em coming. So, as requested, I give you Wally vs. Barbara.

Wally usually has astounding physical awareness. He knows where things are around him and where people will be as they move. It's a necessary skill for someone running around at Mach 1. Not running into people is lesson two in speedster training. Lesson one was run really fast (really, Uncle Barry?). Point is: Wally doesn't run in to people. So when Dick Grayson (_eee!_) says, "Take me for a ride," and his big, crystal blue eyes are looking up at no one but Wally and Wally picks him up bridal style and turns to run but smashes in to a girl, it's not his fault. It can't possibly be Dick's fault, either, he's too freaking cute. It's the girl's fault. No doubt about it. Wally already does not like this girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl says, all sweet and innocent like. She reaches a hand down to Dick whom she knocked out of Wally's arms and onto the floor- _Oh God_, Kid Flash dropped Dick Grayson! For the first time tonight, he's embarrassed. She pulls him up, laughing. "Dick, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Barbara. It wasn't your fault," Dick replies lightly.

Wait. So does that mean he thinks it's Kid Flash's fault? Because no chance in hell is that the case. And apparently Dick knows this girl. They're _friendly_.

Wally wants so badly to just pick Dick back up and run off but he's been told that's rude so he plants his feet and tries his best I-don't-want-to-hurt-you smile. It seems to work well enough because the girl turns to him and says, "Hi! I'm Barbara. You're um. Flash Boy, right?"

The I-don't-want-to-hurt-you smile falters slightly because _this bitc_- "Kid Flash. Nice to meet you. So… you know Dick?" He tilts his head and tries to project a good-natured, docile puppy image.

"Babs and I have been friends for years. She is Commissioner Gordon's daughter. "

Years. Friends for years. Wally sizes up his opponent. _Babs_ has long, dark red hair and a few freckles and blue eyes like Dick only not nearly so enchanting. She's cute, certainly. Well, not so much 'cute' as 'strikingly beautiful' and 'could easily and happily kick your ass'. She has that presence that would make you feel safe to be her friend but terrified to cross her. But hey, Wally is a freaking super hero. He can handle a fifteen year-old girl. Right?

The look Barbara gives Dick is downright _tender. _"Best friends," she corrects adoringly. Wally gets the impression she _likes_ Dick and yup. He is now jealous. Peachy.

Dick asks, "Did you need something, Babs?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just bored. Thought I'd come hang out with you." _No. Go away._

Taking her elbow gently, Dick pulls Barbara close to him and whispers something to her that Kid Flash can't hear. His mind conjures possibilities at an alarming rate, each more drastic than the last until he's sure Dick is proposing to her right there. Barbara casts a glance at Kid Flash, sharp and calculating. A look that clearly says,'I have evaluated you and found you greatly wanting, punk_._'Turning back to Dick, she whispers a reply, to which he nods and smiles.

"Well, I just remembered, my dad needs me for… something. So I'm gonna go. Bye, Dick. It was nice to meet you, Kid Flash." The way she says his name sounds more like an insult.

Wally calls forth a gracious visage, takes her hand, and kisses her fingers, bowing slightly. "The pleasure was all mine."

It's her turn to fake an I-don't-want-to-hurt-you smile and she does so with more skill than Wally is capable of. With a final peek at Dick, she pulls back her hand from Wally's grasp and walks away. Finally.

With her gone, Dick's attention is fully back on Kid Flash and that is simply fantastic. Since Wally has never been a subtle guy, he blurts out, "I think she likes you. Are you more than friends?"

Dick's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open, tickled by the notion. "No! She's protective, like a sister. We aren't-" he shakes his head, cackling (which actually sounds familiar…) "No."

"Good." Kid Flash beams. He steps closer to Dick, whose cheeks are delightfully red, and reaches out and then the side wall of the hall explodes, sending brick and plaster flying dangerously. _Of course_ this is when the villain attacks. Of-freaking-course.


	4. Chapter 4

When the wall explodes, Robin's initial instinct is to dive in front of Wally to protect him. Luckily, Wally is _Kid Flash_ and therefore reacts to the danger before Robin has a chance. So Kid Flash tackles Robin to the ground, shielding the younger boy from the shockwave and debris, and reminding him that at this moment he is not Robin. He is Dick Grayson. And frustratingly, Dick Grayson should be freaking out right now. Normal people freak out after an explosion, right?

Trying his best to appear fearful, Dick allows Kid Flash to pull him to his feet. Great. First Barbara and now Wally. He hates pretending to be weak. He quickly checks and makes sure Wally isn't injured. He asks, "Are you okay?" but already is looking over to the bar, hoping to spot Bruce.

"Yeah," Kid Flash answers. "Are you?"

Dick nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good. You're uh. Welcome."

Going very still, only faking his concern a little bit, Dick says, "I don't see Bruce."

Kid Flash has also gone still but Robin knows it's because he is communicating with the rest of the team through M'gann's link. However, Dick doesn't know that so he says, "Kid Flash?" to which Wally holds up a finger in the universal sign for 'hold on'. He wishes briefly he could play up the whole _Oh thank you, Mr. Hero!_ angle but he needs to find Bruce. There's a gaping hole in the wall, his adoptive father is missing, and oh, hey, looky there, armed henchmen are taking up position along the exists. So yeah, not the time for flirting.

"Miss Martian has Mr. Wayne. He's okay." Kid Flash reaches out again to pick up Dick. "I need to get you out of here, somewhere safer."

Taking a step back, Dick protests, "Wait, I want to stay here."

"Why? It's dangerous."

_Because I need to see what happens. I can help in little ways when you aren't looking. I've never left a fight before, I don't want to start now._ _What could make him let me stay? _"I want to see you in action. And besides, I like danger." Dick smiles mischievously. _Do not fall for that. Come on, you wouldn't actually-_

"Really? O-okay."

_Golly, Wally, get ahold of your hormones. Kaldur is gonna be mad_. "Awesome! I promise to stay out of the way. Also, there's a guy coming up behind you."

Kid Flash turns just in time to dodge the swinging arm of a henchman and knock him out with a few super swift blows. Robin has seen this thousands of times, but Dick gets to appreciate it. _Screw it. I'm going fanboy._ "Whoa. That was so cool."

Swelling with pride, Wally says, "That's nothing. Watch this."

"Oh I will."

Kid Flash zips around the room, disarming all the henchmen. Superboy and Black Canary then easily take them down. Artemis and Aqualad are on crowd control, making sure no one is hurt and keeping them away from the fighting. As far as bad guys go, this bunch isn't very terrifying. They're just men, no powers. There doesn't seem to be a leader, so they're disorganized. Without their guns, thanks to Kid Flash, they don't last long in a fight. The team wraps up the situation quickly. They have the men detained and are ushering people out the door. Apparently the party is over.

Dick allows himself to stare at Kid Flash admiringly. He is so enchanted by that yellow suit that he doesn't notice Bruce until the man places a hand on his shoulder and says, "Great party, huh?"

"Oh yes. I just love being embarrassed, Bruce. Thank you for earlier." Dick hopes his tone is _scathing_.

Bruce isn't bothered. "You recovered quickly enough. Besides, I couldn't let you pass up such an opportunity."

"Mm. So it was all for my benefit and not your own amusement?"

"I won't deny it was funny."

Black Canary sidles up on the other side of Dick. "What's funny?"

"Teenaged love."

Her eyes light up and she nearly flaps her hands like M'gann does. "Isn't it so cute?"

Dick wants to smack himself. And Bruce. "It's not love and it is not cute. It is a problem. My best friend likes me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You like him too," Bruce answers.

"And how do you know that?"

"You sighed _dreamily._"

"When?"

"A minute ago when you were checking out his ass."

Dick does smack himself.

Canary giggles. "So cute! It's not a problem, act on it."

"How?"

"Oh, sweetie, did Bruce not explain the birds and the bees?"

"Oh God." Dick really wants to not be here right now, please.

"Dinah!" Bruce is horrified, which makes Dick feel slightly better.

"Calm down, you two. I'm joking. You're not there yet, I know." Bruce grumbles something along the lines of 'won't be there for years'. "Anyway," she continues, "Just ask him out."

"Um. How?"

Canary regards Bruce reproachfully. "Really? You haven't taught him anything about this kind of stuff?" Before Bruce can attempt a defense, she waves her hand dismissively and scoffs. "Men. What good are you? Go get me a drink so I can talk to your tragically ill-equipped son."

To Dick's surprise, Bruce actually goes without complaint. He looks at Black Canary with new-found respect. He always respected her, but that was in a she's-a-great-fighter way. This was she-can-scold-Batman-and-get-away-with-it. It must be nice to be a woman, Dick thinks. They have so much power over men if they know how use it. And Dinah does. He can tell Babs will be that way too, which makes him even more frightened of the girl. She may be like a sister, but she is intimidating.

"Okay. First," she says, hands on hips, "it's not a big deal."

"But what if he says no? I have to see him, work with him, all the time. I'll have to pretend like he didn't reject me because he _won't even know it was me_."

"He won't reject you. I promise. Could not be more certain of that. Second, you just ask. Say, 'would you like to go out on a date with me?' It's simple."

"Okay. Thank you, Dinah."

"You're welcome." She smiles and briefly Dick feels the maternal love he's been missing for six years. Then Black Canary shifts from caring parent to playful sister, smile changing to a devious grin. "So. On to the birds and the bees."

"Nope! Gotta go." Dick runs away, though he wouldn't put it in those words. More like 'made a hasty retreat'. Canary's laugh follows him out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Superboy is confused. Perplexed. Bewildered, puzzled, and disconcerted.

Dick Grayson is Robin. But that's not the cause of his confusion. No, he doesn't even really care about that. The cause is the fact that no one else knows. Even Wally, who is supposedly the guy's best friend. It's just so obvious. Dick and Robin are the same size and build. Same skin tone and freckle patterns and hair coloring. They have the same voice, although when he's Dick it's just slightly higher. They laugh the same. They smell the same. They even have the same heart-beat. Superboy knows he's the only one that can hear it, but still. There are plenty of indicators.

And that's another thing: has everyone forgotten that Superboy has _super-hearing_? They carry on private conversations while he's in the same room. By the end of the evening he learns several fun facts. One: Dick Grayson is Robin. Two: Bruce Wayne is Batman. Three: Black Canary's name is Dinah. Four: Wally and Dick are in love and it's cute (or not?) and they're too young for the birds and the bees, whatever that means. Five: if he ever needs help dealing with Batman, call Dinah. Six: Dick's friend Babs is scary.

That last one he learned when Dick whispered to her, "You know I love you, and I'm sorry you're bored, but could you please go away? He's flirting like crazy. He was going to _take me for a ride_. At super-speed."

Babs had glared at Kid Flash and whispered her reply to Dick, "If he hurts you I'll cut him to pieces and toss them in the river. My dad's a cop- I know how to get away with it."

So Superboy knows Dick is going to ask out Kid Flash. He's not actually interested in what's going on between them, but hey. He can't _not_ hear them. Apparently Superman has learned to control his hearing, but he won't take the time to teach that handy skill.

He hears Black Canary laugh and sees Dick run out the door into the lobby. Again, do they forget he can see through walls? Maybe they just forget about him completely. Or don't care if he knows things.

On the other side of the room, near the hole in the wall, Artemis and M'gann are talking about- of course. Dick Grayson. Why do they care so much? What is it about females that makes them fond of strangers to irrational levels? What would happen if they found out Dick is Robin? Would they screech and flail their hands every time Robin walks in the kitchen to get a cookie? He thinks they would 'freak out' if they knew about Wally and Dick. Well, they already know about Wally's crush, but not Dick's.

From the lobby, Superboy hears Dick and Kid Flash talking. Dick says, "Hey."

Wally replies, "Hey."

"So…" Superboy can hear Dick scrapping the ball of his shoe on the carpet. He's nervous? Why? Wally made it so obvious he likes him that even Superboy understood it. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Really? Oh mygoshyesI'msoexcited_Iwasgonnaskyoubutgotnervous-_" Kid Flash's speed talk gets so fast the only other person who could possibly understand it is Superboy, who quite clearly hears it all. Eventually, Wally stops and, at non-meta person speed, says, "Yes."

Dick Laughs and says, "Okay. Good. Cool." He shuffles his feet more. "So I'll call you? How does that work?"

Kid Flash zips over to a table and back and holds out a piece of paper. "My number. My real one." He swallows nervously. "My name is Wally. Wally West."

"Wow. Okay. Thank you… Wally."

Weren't secret ids a big deal? Wally just gave his away to a boy he's known (as far as he is aware) for two hours. It's not actually a problem because Dick is Robin and already knew Kid Flash was Wally. But Wally didn't know that.

Superboy walks over to M'gann and Artemis. "Dick Grayson asked Kid Flash out on a date and Wally told him his real name."

The girls stop everything- talking, moving, breathing- and stare.

"Isn't that bad? I though he wasn't supposed to do that."

Artemis looks confused. Join the club. "Wait. First- you thought it was bad of him to date a boy?"

"No, not that. The secret id."

"Oh. Well yes… he shouldn't have done-"

M'gann, apparently having recovered from shock, cuts off Artemis with a squeal. "_Oh my- Ahh!_ Are you _serious?_ He asked him out!?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I heard them." _I have super-hearing._ Did they forget too?

"Wow," Artemis laughs. "I did not see that coming. Kid Dork is such a… well, dork. Grayson must secretly be one too."

Kid Flash zips over to them, vibrating with excitement. "Guys! He asked me!" He points at Artemis triumphantly. "Ha!"

She rolls her eyes, grumbling, "Whatever. Just means you're both dorks."

M'gann flies at Wally, hugging him and shrieking right in his ear. "It's so _cute!_"

"Yup," he says proudly. "Damn right it's cute."

Superboy interjects, "But the secret id…?"

Artemis shrugs, "Whatever. Batman will probably yell at him, but it doesn't really matter. Not like Dick Grayson is gonna go around telling everyone."

How did she know that? She didn't know he was Robin.

Superboy is so very confused.


End file.
